The Black Rose
by Yukuria101
Summary: Seshomaru needs kagome..but why? Who is pharo and lilly? What! Naraku isn't dead but now there is some one even stronger out there....Story is a lot better then summary please RR
1. The Darkening Dawn

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the show Inuyasha…sadly…

**Warning**: Rated R for violence, adult language, and adult content….in later chapters there will be lemon….I forewarned you so if you are against that stuff do not read this story…

**Chapter 1 The Darkening Dawn**

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" The lord looked over at his timid servant , an envelope clutched in her hand.

"A letter for you, sir".

He nodded as she set it on his desk and left quickly. He picked it up and tour it open, its scent held of his old friend. "Pharo", he murmured as he read the parchment paper. The letter said that Pharo needed to discuss some matters concerning Vampservessa , vampire land, and if he knew of a strong miko or houshi to bring them as well. 'We will definitely need its help'. He read on as the letter came to say that Pharo would meet him in the Bloody Forest the next day when the moon rises to its highest peek. The reason Pharo could not come right now was that something important had come up.

Sesshomaru laid the letter back on his old oak desk, sighing and rubbing his temples to avoid the on coming headache. He knew that whatever was keeping Pharo must be extremely important or he would be here himself. Still he was curios of what was happening in his friend's homeland. He had not visited Vampservessa since Pharo had destroyed its former ruler; the vampire prince was not one to ask for help. He is as proud as the demon lord himself, and just as strong. Sesshomaru's thoughts turned to the request for a strong miko; he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. The only miko he knew of was Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked out of his study. "Jaken!" He called out down the hall and out of one of the many doors that deck the hall, came a green , looking toad.

"Yes milord?"

"I will be gone for awhile make sure Rin is properly taken care of or you will be paying with your life." Jaken trembled in fear of his lord.

"Yes milord she will be well taken care of, don't worry." Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked down the halls to the main entrance; he left the castle in search of the miko, Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was falling so hard you could hear the drops hit the ground. The lighting crackled across the sky, thunder bellowed in the background. The dark skies loomed over the forest, casting dark shadows through out it. Kagome ran as fast as she could through the gloomy forest. The blackened trees tore at her aching body, tearing small cuts on her flesh. She kept running until her legs became numb; she tumbled to the ground below a very large tree. "Why Inuyasha why?", she cried to herself. Begging any unknown force to answer her question; but nothing was revealed to her. She searched for the knife that Inuyasha made her carry around just in case her bow broke. She pulled it out of its holster and just stared at it. "Why did you choose her, you could've had me"? All she could think about was what he did, how he held her, looked into her eyes and said those three words that she had longed to hear ' I love you' . But that's not why she cries, its what he did afterward. He made love to kikyo, he was oblivious to her presence, kagome watched in pain as he took the undead bitch as his mate. Her thoughts blinded her towards her surroundings; she never noticed the golden eyes watching her; pondering over what she planned on doing . Kagome twisted the blade in her hand watching the rain drops slide down and off the edges. "Where did I go wrong, why did you choose her over me, I can't understand, am I that undesirable were you would pick a corpse over me"? Kagome shook her head, "look at what I have become how could I be that selfish she had you before I even met you, you both loved each other so much how could I even think about taking that away". Kagome's eyes were puffy and red from crying, her clothes were ripped, her legs shaky and cut up, her hair hanging sloppily over her shoulders, and her arms tattered from the trees abuse. Through everything she still held the blade firmly in her hands still staring at it, her eyes almost looked like she was begging the knife a chance at relief. She looked one more time at the blade and then slammed it down on her wrist and then the other. She cried out in pain as the crimson colored blood drop out of her freshly cut wounds. The knife slowly slipped out of her hand to land softly on the ground, covered in blood. The last thing she saw before she slipped into darkness was a silver flash coming at her. Then she collapsed to the ground, her blood in a puddle underneath her.

Sesshomaru was watching kagome the whole time, pondering on what he should do. She was talking to herself but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying. Then he saw her take out a knife of decent size, he didn't know what she intended to do with it but by the looks of her state it couldn't be anything good. From his most resent encounter with this girl he learned that she had a very strong spirit but now it looks as if she never had one at all. The more he thought about the girl the more he became aggravated, he came to kidnap her and then head back to his castle, but now something about how she was looking at that knife made him worry on what she was going to do and he was hoping it wasn't going to be anything extreme but he was wrong. The last thing he knew was when she slammed that blade down on her wrists and fell to the ground; he rushed out of the trees as fast as he could. He raced to her side and knelt down , getting his white wardrobe covered in her blood. He ripped pieces of his sleeve off, wrapping them around her wrists. He knew his make shift bandages wouldn't last that long so he had to think quick. His castle was to far away for him to just pick her up and carry her there. Sesshomaru sighed to himself, the only option he had left was to go to his brother's group. They were only about a mile and a half away so if he flew he would get there in less then two minutes. So he picked her up and jumped up into the stormy skies towards his brother's group. About a minute and a half later he landed right next to the clearing his brother was sitting in. He noticed that the fire was still burning high and his brother's group was still wake. He saw Inuyasha look up in his direction and stood, "what do you want here and why do you smell of kagome's blood?" Sesshomaru step out from behind the trees and to everyone's surprise and horror, they saw kagome held in his one arm, drenched in her own blood.

"You bastard, what did you do to her"!

"I did nothing you fool, her wounds are self inflicted".

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a look of anger apparent in his eyes. "I did not hear fully what she said but what I could make out was she was talking about you choosing a undead bitch over her". Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock 'did she actually do this to herself and was it because she saw me and kikyo together' he thought to himself. Sesshomaru had enough of inuyasha's blank look so he looked towards the taijya, "Taijya, kagome is bleeding profoundly and won't stop we need to clot the blood that is leaking out of her wounds." Sango nodded her head and told him to lay her down by the fire. Sango grabbed the yellow bag that kagome usually carries around with her and opened it up. She dug through it searching for the first aid kit that kagome packed in it. Sango finally found it and pulled it out of the bag and opened it, she saw bandages, tape, scissors, pain killers, and good luck charms. The only way she knew how to close a wound so deep was to take salt and pour it over the wounds and then sew it shut with horse hair. So sango dug around the bag some more and she fount a little bottle of salt; she pulled it out along with kagome's sewing kit. Now she was missing one more item, horse hair. Sango looked up at sesshomru and an ideal came to her, "Lord Sesshomaru, can I have two strands of your hair?" Sesshomaru looked at her confused but then decided against questioning the human so he grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled out two long silver strands. He handed them to sango and she thread one into a thin needle the other one she laid down in her lap. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her, "what do you plan on doing with my hair?"

Sango finished tying a knot in the strand he gave her then she answered, "I'm going to clot the blood by putting salt on it then I'm going to sew the wound together with your hair." Sesshomaru nodded his head and then looked at kagome, she needed to be cleaned and get new garments before she gets a fever. Sesshomaru mentally shook himself 'why should I care about this young miko, she is only human yet she intrigues me so'.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you hold her in your lap just in case she wakes up and starts to struggle". Sesshomaru nodded and slid his hand under her shoulders and angled her enough for him to slide her onto his lap. Inuyasha looked like he was about to argue but a heated glare from sango shutted him up very quickly. Miroku just sat in silent pray for his wounded friend. Sango sat in front of sesshomaru and took kagome's arm and sprinkled some salt onto her wound, her wound actually stopped bleeding. Then she took the needle with sesshomaru's hair threaded through it and pinched her wound together then stuck the needle through the two pieces of skin. Kagome's face scrunched up in pain but she showed no sigh of wakening up she actually calmed immediately and nuzzled closer to sesshomaru. Sango was a little bit surprised to see her friend nuzzle up to the most feared demon in the lands, what surprised her the most was that he smiled but it didn't last that long. Sango shook out of her surprised state and finished kagome's wrists. It took about five minutes for her to finish both of kagome's wrists. "OK I'm done." Sesshomaru looked down at the miko he was holding in his arms, she was so pale and her breath came in short gasps, even though her wounds are closed and no longer bleeding she still lost way to much blood. "Taijya, you did a splendid job on her wounds but she still lost to much blood, so I'm going to give her some of mine in return I ask that if inuyasha tries to attack me hold him back or else kagome just might die". Sango nodded, scooted back then just watched. Sesshomaru laid kagome on the ground and slid his thumb nail across the vein in his index finger the impact caused a decent sized gash to show up on his finger: he slid his bleeding finger into her mouth. Sesshomaru could feel her tongue sucking at the cut on his finger, he held back a growl of pleasure and just allowed her to feast on his blood. Inuyasha sat in the background wondering why his brother would do such a thing to save a human. Inuyasha just sat there; his mind wouldn't let him do any thing more but think about what happened and what was going to happen.

AN: Ok this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Sorry it was so short hopefully they will become longer. If this story is moving to fast or to slow please let me know….R&R love yukuria and lily….


	2. Awakening scent

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the show Inuyasha…sadly…

**Warning**: Rated R for violence, adult language, and adult content….in later chapters there will be lemon….I forewarned you so if you are against that stuff do not read this story…

* * *

**Chapter 2 Awakening scent…**

Sesshomaru could she her face was regaining some of it's original color, her eyes also began to flutter open so he removed his finger from her mouth. Once the air touched his cut it healed instantly so all that was left was a dry smear of blood. Kagome opened her eyes to the smell of pine trees and some sort of spice she couldn't quite place; she turned to see sesshomaru kneeled down right next to her and she realized something "You're the silver flash that I saw." Sesshomaru looked at her confused for a second but then caught on to what she was saying and nodded. Sango was about to cry; she crawled over to kagome and just hugged her.

"I thought you ran away for good then Lord Sesshomaru brought you back and I saw your wounds I was so scared!"

Kagome smiled down at the older girl hugging her waist, "it's ok Sango i'm alive and I wasn't going to run away forever, I would have eventually came back, it really is ok." Sango looked up at Kagome surprised like she didn't know what she just said. Kagome looked at everyone confused, "did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha just looked away, Miroku didn't know what to say, and Sango looked down at the ground finding the little bug crawling on a blade of grass more interesting all of a sudden. Sesshomaru sighed to himself "Kagome you don't realize how deep your wounds were, do you?" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru then looked down at her wrists to see them sewed up with his hair. Her wounds were rapidly healing but still looked pretty bad 'I did this to myself, I-I didn't know I got it that deep' she thought to herself and just drop her arms in her lap not wanting to look at them no more. Sesshomaru noticed the slight change in her aura, it went from something kind of like relief to pain and shame. He almost felt bad to tell her of her own self inflicted wounds but why should he she would have found out sooner or later anyways. He just shook all those thoughts to later thinking to focus on the now and happening.

Inuyasha thought now would be the best time to pipe in so that's exactly what he did, "Kagome why did you run away and why did you try to kill yourself do you not want to be around us anymore?" What Inuyasha said struck a cord in kagome and she started to cry, she couldn't help it she just cried.

"I wanted to die because you make it seem like I mean nothing, like i'm only here to find those damn jewel shards so you can be a full blood demon, then you could drop me off somewhere like an out dated toy." Kagome whispered so softly;only Sesshomaru heard her, so now he thought he would step into this little matter so he can take Kagome back to his castle, "Inuyasha, what use do you have with kagome, do you love her or is she just a shard detector?" All eyes were on Sesshomaru even Kagome's but instead of confusion in them her eyes held surprise and something that almost looked like greatfulness. Inuyasha looked at his brother, anger showed on his features, "How dare you ask me that question, you have no right and absolutely no room to talk for you kill humans for fun and probably rape the wo-" Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence for he was slammed up against a tree by his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes were tinted red with nothing but a ferocious anger could be seen in the boiling depths that once was a golden pool, " How dare you even accuse me of such unbelievable deeds, I am not themonster who would play mind games with a women that everyone can plainly see loves you, she is willing to give up everything for you. But like always your to ignorant to see what is right in front of you. You have no respect for anything so don't even accuse me of such disgraceful actions." Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground to watch his face fall to a very ashamed look. "You would never understand what i'm dealing with." Sesshomaru glared down at him not wanting to deal with his mellow dramatic ways, "You are the one who has know idea what goes on around you, do you not think that others have suffered as much or even more then you have, your arrogance appalls me, Inuyasha". Sesshomaru continued to look down at him waiting for his response. Inuyasha just looked away from his brothers piercing eyes, "You have no room to talk Sesshomaru for you don't care about anyone else!" Sesshomaru had just about enough of Inuyasha so he turned towards Kagome and walked up to her, "Kagome, there is a favor I must ask of you, anold friend of minehas requested the assistance of a strong miko, would youassit me and him?" Kagome looked up at him confused, "Umm... I really don't know how much help I will be but since you saved my life it would be my pleasure to assist you and your friend", Kagome smiled up at him and Sesshomaru nodded and extended his hand to help her up, she accepted with a thanks. Inuyasha looked offended that she would go with him, "Kagome are you seriously going to go with that murderous dog?" Sesshomaru had enough and was about to strike him but Kagome stepped in front of him and smiled at inuyasha; he knew exactly what she was going to do "SIT!", and with that Inuyasha went crashing to the ground, hard. Kagome wiped around her hair trailing behind her giving her an exotic appeal when she faced Sesshomaru; she smiled up at him, "Ok, now we can go!" Kagome turned back around to say good-bye to her friends. She gave Sango a hug, "I just want you to know that I love you like a sister and I will always remember what you did for me and I'll come back and visit ok so don't go getting killed, alright."

Sango nodded her head, a single tear running down her cheek with a sad smile playing on her lips,"You better come back or else" she smiled at Kagome and she returned the smile. Kagome walked up to Miroku, "Don't give Sango a hard time, ok" Miroku smiled and nodded his head. Next she bent down to Shippo's level, Shippo was in tears, his bottom lip quivering like he wanted something but didn't dare ask.

"What's wrong Shippo, I'll be coming back". Shippo jumped at Kagome hugging tightly to her waist, " I want to come with you mama!" Kagome looked down at her cryingsurrgagent son, then looked towards Sesshomaru and he just nodded, already knowing what she wanted. HE wondered why he was allowing her to bring the kit along, but again he shoved the thoughts off. Kagome stood with Shippo in her arms and walked back towards Sesshomaru when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Look, your making a mistake by going with him, you know once you do what he wants he'll just end up killing you." Kagome looked pissed, "You never cared what I did before so why do you care now, I'm leaving with Sesshomaru whether you like it or not you understand me, now SIT." and with those final words Inuyasha went crashing back down to the Earth. Kagome walked back to Sesshomaru and waved good-bye to her best friends. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped up into the air to begin the journey back to his castle to wait till nightfall when he would meet up with his old friend again. Kagome held tightly to Sesshomaru's chest as he flew through the cloudy skies; when she got up enough nerve she looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes looked distance like he was fighting with his mind. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?", he looked down at her and gave her a slight nod. He was going to go back to his thoughts but kagome started to slide her hand up the sleeve where his left arm used to be. "What are you doing?", Sesshomaru felt her delicate hand rest on his stump of an arm; a pink light started to shine through his sleeve, a slight pain stung at his arm.He wondered if she was going to try to purify him but decided against for he knew there would be a lot more agony.About a minute later his arm was restored and Kagome slipped her hand out of his sleeve to rest on his chest again. Sesshomaru brought his newly acquired arm to his face; he flexed his hand balling it in to a fist and retracting his claws to make sure everything worked properly. He looked back down at Kagome and she just smiled at him her eyes holding a sense of tiredness in them, "Your welcome", and with that she fell a sleep in his arms. Shippo was still pressed up against her stomach holding on for the ride. Sesshomaru kept looking down at her 'why is she so trusting of me, doesn't she believe what Inuyasha told her about me?' The more he thought about her the more he became annoyed because she was one puzzle that became harder an harder to solve. About a half an hour later he landed in front of his castle gates. "Kagome, wake up", Kagome's eyes fluttered opened at the call of her name, "Are we there yet?" She looked around and saw a giant cast iron gate with a enormous medieval style castle behind it, "Wow!". Sesshomaru smirked at her praise of his home; he walked up alittle ways ahead of her and held out a hand, "Welcome to my home", Kagome smiled and walked up to him; he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her and Shippo into his castle. She felt a little unnerved byhis touch but the masiveness of castle held the better part of her mind. The castle was made out of brick and was four stories high. Around the balconies she could see metal railings with the symbol of the Dog Clan.Upon entering his home, a little brunette ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg, "Rin is so happy Lord Sesshomaru has return to Rin, Jaken said you left because rin smelled bad!" Sesshomaru knelt down to her level and said, "I would never leave you Rin, so do not believe Jaken's harsh words". Rin nodded her head and smiled at him. Rin then turned her head to see Kagome with Shippo in her arms, "Who is the pretty lady with the baby in her arms", Rin asked innocently. Sesshomaru stood back up and motioned for Kagome to step forward, "This is Lady Kagome and her son Shippo, he will be your new friend if your nice to him". Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and puffed out his tiny chest, "and I'm not a baby!", Rin giggled and ran away, Shippo smiled and chased after her. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, "she's so adorable how could anyone resisted such a child". Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "in about an hour I will be leaving to go and meet up with Pharo, and bring him back here; when Ireturn everything will be explained in full detail". Kagome nodded her head and smiled again, "till then would you care to show me around your lovely home" ,Kagome twirled around spreading her arms out and laughed, "I'm afraid I just might get lost". Sesshomaru couldn't help it he smiled; Kagome stop twirling to look at Sesshomaru, she smiled and giggled alittle bit more. Sesshomaru returned to his cold features, ashamed that he released any of his emotions. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "You really should smile more", She smiled again and grabbed his hand, "Now show me around". Sesshomaru was surprised at her boldness but he didn't mind.He was in need of the innocence this woman showed in every way she acts. Even after her little moment she still hides her depression and smiles; it just plainly amazed him.He lead her up these beautifully decorated steps; they had a black metal railing and a very dark, almost black oak wood for steps. At the top of the steps a long hall way greeted them, the hall was decorated with pictures; on the walls between the doors were black columns with vases holding black and red flowers. "Wow your home is so beautiful, I would love to live in a place like this.", Kagome walked up to one of the pictures hanging on the wall and just gazed at it. The picture showed a man that resembled Sesshomaru holding a demoness with long white hair. "She is so beautiful! Is she your mother Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru walked up behind kagome to look at the picture, " Yes, she is my mother but she died a long time ago", Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry". He looked down at her confused, "Why" she looked down at the floor as she answered, "Because you don't have a mother any more, I don't think I could make it with the thought that my mom passed away". Sesshomaru looked back at the picture and sighed, "I loved my mother and I still do, and when I was young I thought I couldn't go on anymore with out her but then again I knew in my mind I had to be twice as strong to honor my mothers death, so that's what I did". He didn't know why he was telling her, but for some reason it felt good to tell someone. After all of those years of holding such a burden it surprised him that he just told one of his enemies; used to be an enemy, anyways. Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome and said, "Do you wish to continue the tour?" Kagome nodded and smiled at him. He took her a couple doors down and stopped to open one of the doors, "this will be your room as you stay here, you will also have a personal servant that will do what ever you requirer". Kagome was in awe, she was never treated so…so royally. She walked into the room to see it lighted up by candles hanging on the walls. On the wall across from the door laid a queen size bed with two nightstands on each side, they were made out of the same wood as the steps. The floor was a dark oak as well with a dark, almost black, red fur carpet in the middle of it. The walls were a dark red, with a giant black crescent moon on the ceiling. Kagome couldn't find any words to describe how awesome the room looked so she just giggled in delight. "Oh Sesshomaru how can I ever repay you for letting me stay in your beautiful castle." Sesshomaru smirked, it was becoming a habit around her, "I'll think of something". Kagome thought to herself 'is he trying to joke with me, well this is a pleasant change'. She grinned at him, "You'll think of something, huh? Well I hope it won't be anything to hard". He smirked at her, "Oh it won't", Sesshomaru walked to the door, "I should be back in about an hour till then I'll send up your servant and you can get the children to bed if you don't mind". She smiled and nodded, "Ok that won't be to hard". Sesshomaru gave her one more smile then walked out of the door to go and meet Pharo at the Bloody Forest. Kagome looked around her new aquired room; it was just amazing! She looked around more thoughly, she saw a door on the left side of the room so of coarse she HAD to see what was behind it. She walked up to the dark oak door and opened it to reveil a huge closet with the shelves lined with the most beautiful kimonos she has ever seen in her life. In the far back there was a little make up table filled with elegent hair ties and all different kinds of make-up. Her eyes were filled with pure shock and amazement; she's never seen such things and imagine they were in Sesshamaru's castle. This thought caused her to laugh with merriment.

-

Lilly hurried down the crowded street, pushing and shoving through the crowd. It was almost dark and her parents would kill her if she was late again delivering their beer. "Shit, Shit, Shit", she kept muttering to herself and looking at her watch, she turned down an alley; the only sure way she'd be home on time was to get through this alley. But she was still afraid and uncertain as she walked through the shadows, as quickly as she could. She heard a sound from behind her, she turned swiftly but saw no one there.

"This is not funny!", she whispered to herself, enraged at what a coward she was being. But she shrieked when she saw a figure step out from behind the shadows. A mans ugly face came into view and she saw him leer at her, "hey there", his voice was hoarse and rough. She tried to turn the other way but knocked into something hard, actually it was someone. Another man grinned down at her, "where do you think your going sweet heart?", he asked grabbing her arms and covering her mouth as she tried to cry out. "Relax", said the other man in her ear, "I promise it won't hurt a bit". 'NO!' she screamed in her mind as she saw him reach for her shirt, as she braced herself, she heard the two men scream in pain and let go of her at the same time. When she opened her eyes, a shadowy figure was bent over one of her captors. She gasped when he turned to her; he had long white fangs, and his chin had blood dripping from it. She tried to scream but nothing came out and when she turned to run; he stood right in front of her. His piercing silver eyes stared down at her, and she could not look away. His hand went to touch her hair but she stepped back, breaking the trance. "Stay away!", she screamed and shove past him, but as soon as she touched him her knees felt weak and her eyelids grew heavy. The last thing she heard before she passed out was his voice softly whispering to her, "I found you at last."

Pharo ran swiftly through the bloody forest holding the girl that he took from the future delicately in his arms so as not to wake her. Finally he came to a clearing, seeing the silver haired demon patiently waiting for him. "Pharo", he gave a slight nod in his direction. He looked at the girl as Pharo laid her on the grass, "Your mate I would presume?", he asked, Pharo blushed," kind of". Sesshomaru gave him a suspicious look. "I have found you the strongest miko I know, She is currently staying at my estates". Pharo nodded his head and walked up to sesshomaru to stand by his side, face the opposite way from were the girl laid asleep. "This demon", sesshomaru searched his friends face as he spoke, "is he stronger than us?" Pharo nodded, "Extremely". There was silence for a moment as the two looked off into the forest let the soft breeze play with there hair.

-

The girls eyes grew wide when she saw two men standing in front of her. She would've screamed but their backs were turned to her and if she snuck away they would never know, well at least that's what she thought. Quietly has she could she got up and took a step when, "sit down", a voice from behind her ordered. "It would be unwise to wander these woods alone, my dear lily." Lily wiped around and saw her captors. They both were eerily handsome, one had long silver hair with narrowed golden eyes that held her with what looked like amusement, he wore a white hoari with red décor and with a pair of plain white hakama. He was about a foot and half taller than her. The other, who had warned her, was alittle bit short and had liquid white skin that contrasted against his pure black hair, his eyes were a silver color that lured her in to their depths. His eyes held something that looked like a kind of wanting when he looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at them, they were not human, she could tell that much from their appearances. "And you two are?", she asked coolly , Pharo smiled, she was just as he remembered her. Lily saw the fangs that showed when he smiled but she forced herself to remain calm. "My name is Pharo", said the man with black hair, "and he is Sesshoumaru." Lilly quirked her eyebrow at him, " Ok well that's nice but why am I here?"

"Because your Pharo's play toy", Sesshoumaru said with a looked of amusement in his eyes. Pharo gave Sesshoumaru a look that promised murder which didn't faze him at all.

"WHAT! I'm not going to stay here because I'm suppose to be someone's play thing. That is so wrong and twisted.", Lilly yelled at Sesshoumaru and Pharo. Pharo put his hands up in defense, "Sesshoumaru is just joking around, that's not why you're here I promise. If you would like we can all go back to Sesshoumaru's castle and discuss all further matters." Lilly looked at Pharo then Sesshoumaru and crossed her arms over her chest, "On one condition", Pharo nodded his head and Sesshoumaru gave her a suspicious look, "You have to make me something good to eat". Pharo sweat dropped and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thank you for all those who reviewed we really appreciate it and hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
